


For the Sake of Law and Order

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Kinda Dark, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, Swap!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Are you OK/for the sake of law and order Sherlolly lines were the prompt and inspiration for today's swaplock ficlet.





	For the Sake of Law and Order

"Are you okay? And don't just say you are."

Molly twisted her head round in order to meet Sherlock's gaze, a wry smile gracing her lips. "What's next, O great Consulting Detective? Going to compliment me on my lips and breasts?"

Sherlock blew out a sigh as he nodded for Donovan and Lestrade to take the handcuffed woman away. "You knew this was how it would play out, Molly. You knew pretending to fall in love with me, to date me, would only end one way." He met her eyes and said softly, "For the sake of law and order, Molly, I suggest you avoid all attempts at a future relationship."

"I doubt I'll have many opportunities to snog law enforcement types in prison," she replied as Sally placed her hand on her head, preparatory to placing her in the back of the police car. Molly resisted, only long enough to lock eyes with Sherlock once again. "For the record, Sherlock...I wasn't pretending."

Those three words rocked him back on his heels as if she'd slapped him three times in the face, and he stood for a long time after the car had vanished from view.

"You all right, mate?" John asked, touching him on the arm to get his attention.

"No," Sherlock admitted, finally turning away from the dark road down which Molly Hooper, brilliant criminal mastermind and equally brilliant pathologist, had just vanished. "And I don't think I will be for a long time, either."


End file.
